


Waiting for GraGoh

by orphan_account



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Absurdism, Parody, Script Format, with thanks and/or apologies to Samuel Beckett
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An entirely uncalled-for and exceedingly unnecessary parody ofWaiting for Godot.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This hit me out of nowhere and I just went with it. Scene numbers don't correspond with those in the Beckett play in question (this will be shorter, maybe 3-4 chapters; if it gets any longer, feel free to hurl me into the suns).

CHARACTERS  
  
URGOH, a “Wanderer”  
SKEKGRA, a “Conqueror”  
AUGHRA, a “Mother of Thra”  
RAUNIP, a… ? … .  
THREADER, a tiny Arathim  
  
___________________________________________________________

  
  
SCENE 1  


_(The Sanctuary Tree. A balmy morning. Petals soar on the wind. URGOH and SKEKGRA sit among the roots of the tree. They are oblivious.)_

SKEKGRA: Ah, you’ve come back.  
  
URGOH: I’ve been sitting here an hour.  
  
SKEKGRA: Well, how am I supposed to know that if you don’t tell me?!

URGOH: _(At a loss.)_ I thought you would know. I’ve been right here. Sharing this pipe with you.  
  
SKEKGRA: I missed you.  
  
URGOH: I’m right here.  
  
SKEKGRA: ( _Clutches his head in distress.)_ How could you leave me?  
  
URGOH: I _told_ you.  
  
SKEKGRA: Did you?  
  
URGOH: _(At a loss.)  
  
_SKEKGRA: This must all be the will of Thra.  
  
URGOH: _(Smokes.)  
_  
SKEKGRA: Well? What do you have to say for yourself?  
  
URGOH: I went looking for a new pipe.  
  
SKEKGRA: Why?  
  
URGOH: The old one broke.  
  
SKEKGRA: _(Speechless, mouth agape.)  
  
_URGOH: You broke it. I broke it. _You_ helped _me_ break it.  
  
SKEKGRA: I suppose. What’s to be done? Thra has turned its back on us.  
  
URGOH: I found a new pipe.  
  
SKEKGRA: Oh, good.  
  
URGOH: _(Astutely.)_ That is why we’re smoking it, now.  
  
SKEKGRA: And for this, you hold a deep and lasting place in my affections.  
  
URGOH: They set upon me, you know. When I went back for another pipe.

SKEKGRA: _(Looks left and right. Looks up and down.)_ Who? 

URGOH: Skeksis.

SKEKGRA: Thra preserve us.  
  
URGOH: Wait. No…  
  
_(UrGoh thinks for a long time. SkekGra thinks, for a time, and loses interest in it.)  
  
_URGOH: No! It was Mystics. Mystics set upon me. When I got a new pipe. 

SKEKGRA: When you-–Nonsense! ‘Mystics set upon me,’ he says, as if Mystics have a single nail to their name.  
  
URGOH: It was terrible. They crowded round. They spiraled in. They came in close with their teeth and their eyes.

SKEKGRA: What are we doing here, UrGoh?  
  
URGOH: Their teeth were angry.

SKEKGRA: I’m hungry.  
  
URGOH: Their eyes were sad.

SKEKGRA: I’m horny.

URGOH: I would think you’d have better things to think about.  
  
SKEKGRA: Such as?  
  
URGOH: _(At a loss.)  
  
_SKEKGRA: This Sanctuary Tree is dying.

( _They consider the tree. The tree seems to droop. The wind dies down. The tree’s petals continue falling. The tree is dying.)_

URGOH: What if we were to nail ourselves to this tree?  
  
SKEKGRA: Nail ourselves?   
  
URGOH: We could be like the martyrs of old.

SKEKGRA: _(With growing excitement.)_ Or, you know, nail ourselves. 

URGOH: _(Catching on.)_ Ahh. A change of pace.

SKEKGRA: That’s one way to put it. _(Proclaims to the heavens.)_ They would hate us for it.  
  
URGOH: Who?

SKEKGRA: Skeksis.  
  
URGOH: You lie. I cannot bring myself to care what they think.  
  
SKEKGRA: Mystics then. They would hate us for it.  
  
URGOH: I cannot bring myself to care. _(UrGoh’s expression suggests otherwise.)  
  
_SKEKGRA: Come now, UrGoh, wipe your tears–-

URGOH: I’m not crying.  
  
SKEKGRA: Yes you are.  
  
URGOH: You’re crying.  
  
SKEKGRA: _(Speechless, mouth agape.)  
  
_URGOH: You don’t know what it’s like out there. I came back with half my limbs bruised, to get us a new pipe. 

SKEKGRA: That’s really not fair, UrGoh.  
  
URGOH: What do you do? You sit under this Sanctuary Tree all day.   
  
SKEKGRA: You didn’t need to leave, you know.

 _(They smoke in silence.)  
  
_SKEKGRA: Look here, UrGoh, stop this. Pull yourself together. We really must nail ourselves. It’s inevitable.

URGOH: Intractable.  
  
SKEKGRA: Impractical–-Wait, no! Immutable!  
  
URGOH: What if we fail?  
  
SKEKGRA: _(Pacing, impatient.)_ We can’t fail! We’re waiting for GraGoh! All will be revealed, when GraGoh appears.

URGOH: But what if he doesn’t?  
  
SKEKGRA: _(Darts in toward UrGoh and claps a hand over his mouth.)_ SHHHH. It’s only a matter of time. We’re waiting. A vision will come.

URGOH: Who is GraGoh, anyway?  
  
SKEKGRA: Don’t you know?  
  
URGOH: No. _(Shrewdly.)_ You tell me.  
  
SKEKGRA: _(Speechless, mouth agape.)_

_(They wait.)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

SCENE 2

  
_(The Sanctuary Tree. Now the sky is cloudy.)  
  
_

URGOH: _(Plaintive.)_ You ate all the urdrupes.

SKEKGRA: No I didn’t. You did.

URGOH: I had a dream last night.  
  
  
SKEKGRA: Never speak of those things. Would you like an urdrupe?  
  
  
URGOH: You said you didn’t have any.

  
SKEKGRA: By Thra, when?! 

  
URGOH: Just now.  
  
  
SKEKGRA: You must have dreamed that.   
  
  
URGOH: Your highness says I’m not to talk about that.  
  
  
SKEKGRA: _(Clutches his head.)_ Stop trying to confuse me. Here, have an urdrupe. _(Hands it over.)  
  
  
_URGOH: This is a pebble.  
  
  
SKEKGRA: You need to stop telling me of your deluded dreams.  
  
  
URGOH: I should just leave.  
  
  
SKEKGRA: Yes, get out. _(Panics.)_ Wait! No, come back!  
  
  
URGOH: I didn’t leave.   
  
  
SKEKGRA: _(Clings to him.)_ Oh, you gave me quite the fright there. I had a nightmare that you left.  
  
  
URGOH: _I_ had a nightmare.  
  
  
SKEKGRA: You did?!  
  
  
URGOH: Did what?  
  
  
SKEKGRA: We are sharing a nightmare.  
  
  
URGOH: _(Clings to SkekGra.)  
  
  
_SKEKGRA: _(Protective.)_ There now, eat your urdrupe.  
  
  
URGOH: I’m telling you, it’s a pebble.  
  
  
SKEKGRA: _(Volatile.)_ Ungrateful cad!

  
URGOH: _(Volatile.)_ I’m leaving! And I will take my urdrupe with me.  
  


SKEKGRA: That’s _my_ urdrupe. I gave it to you.   
  
  
URGOH: This is a pebble.  
  
  
SKEKGRA: _(Shrieks intolerably.)  
  
  
_URGOH: What have I ever done to you?  
  
  
SKEKGRA: You left me!  
  
  
URGOH: That’s impossible!  
  
  
_(They sit in silence, on either side of the tree. The tree is dying.)  
_  
  
URGOH: _(Looks into his palm, surprised.)_ Look here, I’ve got a pebble in my hand. Attend.  
  
  
SKEKGRA: _(Attends.)  
  
  
(They give the situation due consideration.)  
  
  
_SKEKGRA: That’s a nice pebble.  
  
  
URGOH: Yes, I thought so too. It’s blue.  
  
  
SKEKGRA: It’s brown.  
  
  
URGOH: Blue like the sky during the summer ninet.  
  
  
SKEKGRA: Yes. Like the sky reflected in a muddy puddle. Brown.  
  
  
URGOH: So beautiful.  


SKEKGRA: I wish I had such a pebble.  
  
  
URGOH: _(Taken with profound affection and generosity.)_ We’ll share it!  
  
  
SKEKGRA: Oh, yes! We share everything! _(Throws his arms about UrGoh’s neck.)  
  
  
_URGOH: Our dreams.  
  
  
SKEKGRA: Our fears.  
  
  
URGOH: Our joys.  
  
  
SKEKGRA: This pebble.  
  
  
URGOH: A soul.  
  


SKEKGRA: Wait, what?  
  
  
URGOH: A soul?  
  
  
SKEKGRA: What about it?  
  
  
URGOH: I don’t recall.  
  
  
SKEKGRA: We share it.  
  
  
URGOH: Huh?  
  
  
SKEKGRA: Our soul, UrGoh. Isn’t that beautiful?  
  
  
URGOH: Do we have a soul?  
  
  
SKEKGRA: Is it not _terrible_?  
  
  
_(Enter Aughra and Raunip. Raunip stoops under the burden of several large sacks. Telescopes, compasses, and other astronomical paraphernalia protrude from the sacks.)_

 _  
_AUGHRA: Hurry up, Raunip! Must reach the Orrery by daybreak.  


RAUNIP: _(Keeps his thoughts to himself.)  
  
  
_SKEKGRA: Look, UrGoh! People!  
  
  
URGOH: Don’t go near them. They might want our pebble.  
  
  
SKEKGRA: _(Speechless, mouth agape.)  
  
  
_AUGHRA: _(Throws a ghastly hand out to halt Raunip’s progress.)_ Stop right there, both of you!  
  
  
SKEKGRA: Excuse me…there’s three of us, other than you.  
  
  
AUGHRA: Nope, only two. _(Gestures at Raunip.)_ Him. _(Gestures at SkekGra and UrGoh.)_ And then there’s you. Raunip doesn’t care for UrSkek.  
  
_  
_SKEKGRA: Say what?  
  
  
URGOH: _(Whispers, loudly enough for Aughra to hear.)_ Maybe this is the person we’ve been waiting for?  
  
  
SKEKGRA: You mean GraGoh?  
  
  
AUGHRA: _(Laughs loudly. The laugh is possibly ironic.)_ Stupider than you look, aren’t you? Do you not know Aughra?!  
  
  
SKEKGRA: Beg pardon?  
  
  
AUGHRA: _(Waves her hands impatiently, knocking Raunip over in the process.)_ Everyone knows Aughra!   
  
  
URGOH: I’m afraid we don’t. You’ll need to forgive us. SkekGra is very stupid.  
  
  
SKEKGRA: _(Nods.)  
  
  
_AUGHRA: Aughra can see that!   
  
  
SKEKGRA: Wait a minute. Hold on. Let me think.  
  
  
_(SkekGra thinks.)  
  
  
_SKEKGRA: You’re no bloody savant either, UrGoh!  
  
  
URGOH: What’s a savant?  
  
  
AUGHRA: I don’t have time for this. Raunip, get your lazy tail up! _(Self-importantly.)_ Places to be, you know, must reach Orrery by daybreak. Move!  
  
  
_(Raunip remains sprawled under the weight of his burden. He keeps his thoughts to himself.)  
  
  
_URGOH: _(Shakes his head sympathetically while Aughra pokes at Raunip repeatedly with one finger.)_ Maybe if she carried some of those things for him, he could get up.  
  
  
SKEKGRA: Shall we help him?  
  
  
URGOH: Aughra said he doesn’t like UrSkek.  
  
  
SKEKGRA: What’s that to do with us?  
  
  
URGOH: No idea. You’re right, let us help him!  
  
  
SKEKGRA: The moment has arrived to answer Thra’s call, to aide our fellow creatures in their distress!  
  
  
URGOH: Excellent!  
  
  
SKEKGRA: Admirable!  
  
  
URGOH: A break in the monotony of our quietly horrific existence!  
  
  
SKEKGRA: Wonderful!  
  
  
_(They do not move.)  
  
  
_AUGHRA: Don’t meddle! _You’ve_ done enough meddling already! This is Thra’s business! This is Aughra’s business!  
  
  
URGOH: But what ails him?  
  
  
AUGHRA: Oh, nothing. Lazy, Raunip is. A layabout! A lump! Forever attending to the goings-on of Thra when he _should_ have his head in the clouds like a sensible person! _(Raunip lays about like a lump. He keeps his thoughts to himself.)_ Ahhh, Aughra knows what you’re thinking, UrSkek: ‘But shouldn’t a Mother of Thra attend to the business of Thra?’ _Bah!_ Where was that line of thinking when you gifted Aughra with her Orrery, eh?! Where then? Think you’re so reasonable, do you? _(UrGoh and SkekGra look at each other. They shrug.)_ I tell you, it’s too late to back out now. Should have thought of that sooner, you sorry sots! But then, who does? Not Aughra, that’s for certain! I’m negligent! My eye is on the stars!   
  
  
URGOH: _(Whispers, loudly enough for Aughra to hear.)_ She’s only got one eye.  
  
  
AUGHRA: Haven’t you been paying attention?!  
  
  
SKEKGRA: Oh, you’re right, UrGoh. I hadn’t noticed.  
  
  
AUGHRA: Be silent! Look at me! I am the Mother of Thra!   
  
  
_(UrGoh and SkekGra look.)  
  
  
_AUGHRA: I am Thra, Thra is Aughra! Which is more than I can say for the rest of you. I have traveled among the stars, too! Aha! So have you all, but who else here remembers? Only Aughra. Take heed!  
  
  
_(They take heed.)  
  
  
_AUGHRA: Raunip here, he was sent to Thra, from the stars! As were all of you! But, not Aughra. Only Aughra can speak with Thra. However! Aughra has no interest in speaking with Thra, not now. But I’m telling you things you already know, aren’t I? Or would you prefer to forget? Answer me!  
  
  
URGOH: We would, but you see, we’re waiting for–  
  
  
AUGHRA: Oh yes, Aughra knows what you seek. And it will be a long time before you find GraGoh, looking in that direction.  
  
  
SKEKGRA: Oh?   
  
  
_(SkekGra and UrGoh turn and look in the opposite direction.)  
  
  
_AUGHRA: Don’t interrupt me! You won’t find him there, either. It’s Aughra’s fault, I suppose. _(Thinks.)_ It’s Raunip’s fault, really, and that’s why Raunip carries all of this.  
  
  
SKEKGRA: What is he carrying?  
  
  
AUGHRA: He’s carrying my burden. The burden of Thra! So are you. So are we all. But, Aughra is the Mother of Thra, and so her hands are empty.  
  
  
_(SkekGra nods. UrGoh nods. They are uncomprehending. Raunip keeps his thoughts to himself.)  
  
  
(They all look at the Sanctuary Tree, which has not stopped dying throughout their mutual ordeal. Several petals fall off, though there is no breeze. The tree is dying.)_  
  



	3. Chapter 3

SCENE 3

  
_(The Sanctuary Tree. Everyone is exactly as they were, before.)_

  
URGOH: _(Points at Raunip.)_ What would happen if he set it down?  
  
  
SKEKGRA: What down?

  
URGOH: The burden.

  
SKEKGRA: Ahhh. Yes. The burden.

  
AUGHRA: Aughra doesn’t think you want to know. If Raunip sets those bags down, he will take out telescope. And he will gaze through it. And think!

  
SKEKGRA: Well, that really sounds quite pleasant.

  
URGOH: It would pass the time.

  
SKEKGRA: The time would pass more quickly. 

  
AUGHRA: Careful with that. Time already passes, too quickly! Thra is dying! And the time groans by so slowly. If you want to pass the time, listen to Aughra! Not that anyone ever does! Hrmph!

  
SKEKGRA: Let’s let him look through the telescope.

  
URGOH: Let’s let him think.

  
AUGHRA: Uses telescope wrong, Raunip does. Does not look at stars, no, he looks at mountains and towers and his thoughts are none that UrSkek would appreciate.

_  
(UrGoh and SkekGra look at each other. They scratch their heads. They shrug.)  
_

AUGHRA: ( _Throws up her hands.)_ Very well. You have convinced me. You have made a strong case.  
  
  
SKEKGRA: Did you hear that, UrGoh? We made a strong case.  
  
  
URGOH: For what?

  
SKEKGRA: _(Speechless, mouth agape.)_

 _  
_ AUGHRA: Raunip, set the bags down! _(Raunip crawls out from under his burden.)_ Take up telescope! _(Raunip takes up telescope.)_ Nobody move!  
  
_  
(Everyone does not move.)  
  
_  
AUGHRA: Now gaze though the telescope and let our friends know your thoughts!  
  
  
RAUNIP: _(Trains the telescope on the Sanctuary Tree and then on something beyond the tree. Takes a deep breath. SkekGra and UrGoh cringe together uncertainly. Raunip suddenly starts thinking.)_ This scope this broad scope this narrow scope permits one to see unamoth cocoons in the high places of Ha’rar all split and their prior squirming inhabitants emerge transformed fly far and wide over Skarith over the plains and the wood and over the desert over the soggy bog the mountains they tell in the colors flashing off their wings in the half-light they tell of the standing and falling and bending and breaking in Ha’rar and elsewhere the betrayal of the very Lords themselves they wing to the far corners of the earth farther than the borders of Gelfling literature sound a note beyond song yes farther than Gyr and elsewhere crying in the silence of their colors history is a lie yet those who do not learn are consigned to repetition in Ha’rar in the Castle in Stone-in-the-Wood in the Orrery they are dead look upon them they live and breathe many colors and timbres and you must take heed of that in the stars in the chamber in our hearts and elsewhere which has corroded all of us and the corrosion extends beyond Thra the hues of their dissolution take heed look upon the innocent steeped in guilt O who can stand before the ever-unfurling face of Thra is song its clear veins its lurid dark veins humming interminably in the Sanctuary in the Circle of the Suns the bell-birds that are gone and the unamoths clean et dreams of blood and words and words scrawled in blood melting in Ha’rar in Domrak in the Chamber of the Crystal dreams of blood and words dreams words scrawled in blood and words and melting melting away into curling spirals across the page onto the stones rising and falling and now disarticulated and comatose and the light was beautiful and nonetheless somewhat cruel in its way and is it really darkness that assailed the ears of Gyr or the refraction of the light who can answer for this in the Valley in Sami in the Wellspring and elsewhere when all who might be called to answer have been rent asunder in the chamber in the glowing veins family clan race lurid dark veins the stars themselves in the circle in the triangle–  
  
  
AUGHRA: Stop! Take his telescope! Aughra cannot bear it anymore!  
  
  
SKEKGRA: _(Takes telescope._ _Raunip falls silent and still and looks at the Sanctuary Tree, which is also silent and still. The tree is dying.)_

  
URGOH: What horrors he speaks!  
  
  
SKEKGRA: Monstrous! I’d just as soon forget he ever said anything!  
  
  
URGOH: But what did he say? I didn’t understand it.  
  
  
SKEKGRA: I have forgotten.  
  
  
AUGHRA: Oh, give that back to Aughra. Simpering UrSkek. _(Grabs telescope and stuffs it back into one of the bags.)_ This is why we don’t let Raunip have the telescope. This is why the thought of Raunip has destroyed us all. Could have saved us all, too! But Aughra didn’t think of that, then, did she? Oh, no, and Crystal didn’t warn Aughra! Fools, the lot of us! Come, help Aughra place burden back upon Raunip’s back.  
  
  
_(They help.)_

_  
(Raunip stands bent under the weight of the burden. He keeps his thoughts to himself.)_

  
AUGHRA: _(Dusts off her hands, self-importantly. There is no dust on her hands.)_ Right, well, now Aughra must be off! Must reach Orrery by daybreak, you understand.  
  
  
_(SkekGra and UrGoh nod and nod. They do not understand.)  
  
  
_AUGHRA: Move, Raunip! _(They begin to shamble away.)_ So long, UrSkek!  
  
  
SKEKGRA: So long, weird old crone!  
  
  
URGOH: Thra bless you and keep you!  
  
  
AUGHRA: I _am_ Thra! I bless Thra, I keep it! Except when I don’t. So much for Aughra. So much for Thra, and Raunip, and Gelfling, and UrSkek. So long!  
  
  
SKEKGRA: So long!  
  
  
URGOH: So long, Mother Aughra! Will we see you again?  
  
  
AUGHRA: _(Shuffling offstage, now only a voice.)_ Aughra sees many paths. Who knows? Not even Aughra! So long!  
  
  
URGOH: So long!  
  
  
SKEKGRA: So long!  
  
  
_(SkekGra and UrGoh sit down under the tree.)  
  
  
_SKEKGRA: That was exciting.  
  
  
URGOH: Are you sure we didn’t meet them yesterday?  
  
  
SKEKGRA: No, of course not. I would know. I have an exceeding good memory.  
  
  
URGOH: I don’t recall them from yesterday, though.  
  
  
SKEKGRA: Who?  
  
  
URGOH: Aughra and Raunip, dolt.  


SKEKGRA: Don’t abuse me, cad, I don’t recall meeting any such people. All we’ve done all day, and the day before that, and the day before that Thra without end, is wait for GraGoh!  
  
  
URGOH: Even Aughra couldn’t tell us of GraGoh.  
  
  
SKEKGRA: Who?  
  
  
URGOH: We just met her. And Raunip.  
  
  
SKEKGRA: Ah, yes, fellow with the telescope. He thought.   
  
  
URGOH: It was a diversion.  
  
  
SKEKGRA: A conversion, almost, if only I could remember–  
  
  
URGOH: Yet even Raunip couldn’t tell us where GraGoh is or when he will arrive.  
  
  
SKEKGRA: We are forsaken.  
  
  
URGOH: Left unanswered.

  
SKEKGRA: Unattended.  
  
  
URGOH: Unkempt.

  
 _(Enter Threader.)  
  
  
_SKEKGRA: Oh look, more company. Hello there, little fellow!  
  
  
_(Threader attempts to attach itself to SkekGra’s face.)  
  
  
_SKEKGRA: _(Flailing.)_ Oh, this is awful. This won’t do. UrGoh, get this thing off my face.  
  
  
URGOH: _(Dashingly.)_ Don’t worry! I, your steadfast and unappreciated companion, will aide you in your time of duress! My lifelong friend, in such dire and unexpected straits–  
  
  
SKEKGRA: Just _get it off my face_!  
  
  
URGOH: _(Leans in to extract Threader, which jumps onto UrGoh’s face.)  
  
  
_SKEKGRA: Oh no.   
  
  
THREADER: _(Speaking through UrGoh’s voice.)_ Here is a message from GraGoh–  
  
  
SKEKGRA: Ah, at last! You know him well, do you?  
  
  
THREADER: One could say that. Or, one could say– _(Gestures at UrGoh with UrGoh’s hand.)_ –that _this_ one could say that.  
  
  
SKEKGRA: Ah?  
  
  
THREADER: You have met GraGoh already.  
  
  
SKEKGRA: You’re wrong, we’re still waiting.  
  
  
THREADER: I am sorry for you.  
  
  
SKEKGRA: We need none of your pity. Save your apologies. Get off my UrRu’s face and tell us where GraGoh is.  
  
  
THREADER: I can’t.  
  
  
SKEKGRA: Can’t get off his face, or can’t tell us?  
  
  
THREADER: Correct.  
  
  
SKEKGRA: _(Hums shrilly, irate.)_ This is really not fair at all, why would GraGoh send you to tell us precisely nothing?  
  
  
THREADER: GraGoh did not _send_ me. GraGoh _called_ me here.  


SKEKGRA: Well, you’re no help. Be off with you. Leggy little wretch.  
  
  
THREADER: I tried.  
  
  
SKEKGRA: I’m sorry. I was rude. _(Wrings his hands.)_ Please tell us when GraGoh intends to arrive.  
  
  
THREADER: Oh, but GraGoh’s intentions are entirely unknown to me. He might arrive tomorrow, or next unum. He might be here right now.  
  
  
SKEKGRA: _(Casts about, hopelessly.)_ We don’t see him! Please, at least tell him we are waiting for him.  
  
  
THREADER: You are waiting for him.  
  
  
SKEKGRA: Yes, that’s what I–

  
THREADER: I have delivered my message! _(Hops off of UrGoh’s face and skitters away.)  
  
  
_URGOH: _(Shaking his head slowly.)_ Did I just get possessed by a–

  
SKEKGRA: Yes, and it told us nothing helpful. Damn you.

  
URGOH: It’s not my fault. Why couldn’t you get answers from the messenger? Damn you.

  
SKEKGRA: I fear we’ll spend tomorrow as we’ve spent today, as we spend every day, waiting, not growing. Don’t let’s be angry with each other.

  
URGOH: Let’s not.

  
SKEKGRA: Bad practice.

  
URGOH: Inadvisable.  
  
  
SKEKGRA: Unthinkable. 

  
_(They embrace and remain huddled under the tree.)  
  
  
_URGOH: _(Morose.)_ This tree is dying.

  
SKEKGRA: It is. Maybe we should feed it.  
  
  
URGOH: We can’t. It eats light.  
  
  
SKEKGRA: You’re light! Feed the tree, UrGoh!

  
URGOH: You’re darkness. It doesn’t work that way.  
  
  
SKEKGRA: Ah well, I suppose you’re right. Maybe we should find a different tree to sit under.  
  
  
URGOH: Yes, let’s do.  
  
  
SKEKGRA: Wonderful. We’ve got it all planned out.  
  
  
URGOH: Now we shall enact our bold plans.

_(They do not move. Night falls quickly.)_


End file.
